black_static_and_swervefandomcom-20200214-history
Clues To a Poorman's Briefcase
"Clues To a Poorman's Briefcase" (also spelled as "Clues To a Poor Man's Briefcase") is the eighth episode in the series Criminal Idol by Static-P of Black Static and Swerve. It was initially released on February 2, 2018 before being publicly released on March 26, 2018. This episode tells the story of The Ring Bearer who is grateful to their father for what he had done and wishes for anyone that reads their letter to cherish the bond that they have with their loved ones. They left a briefcase and a note telling their story which is found by the Star Blush Girls and Meteor. Lyrics *Gasp* There's a note on the floor with a briefcase. Note is fused to the boards from its old age. Briefcase is locked. Contents: Unknown. They wrote: My daddy, daddy was a good, good gentleman This alley, alley was our home home without a bed. Homeless ain't nu'in child. Rich are the hearts that smile. I try to be the perfect child but it's hard to be. Life is often wild and the kids are mean. We still bathe twice a month! Don't call me greasy! This heart that you gave me is strong enough. This path that you paved for me has made me tough. I hope you forgave me for all my doubts. This life you've made is worth the ups and downs. One more time for the sake of God. I swear I'll give the best I've got. I won't let things keep me down. (Oh no~ No.) One more time for the sake of love. I know that I am strong enough. This life, this soul, was made for good, for good. (Yeah.) I still remember taking showers in the bathrooms at school. Sorry about the mess. Also, thank you for the sink. He offered you a job that day, did you know his face? Did you know that we would become like slaves? Slaves to the mafia. This place ain't good for ya. Remember when you bought those rings for you and me? I won't forget what they mean. How you'd signal to show your sympathy. This heart that you gave me is strong enough. This path that you paved for me has made me tough. I hope you forgave me for all my doubts. This life you've made is worth the ups and downs. One more time for the sake of God. I swear I'll give the best I've got. I won't let things keep me down. (Oh no~ No.) One more time for the sake of love. I know that I am strong enough. This life, this soul, was made for good, for good. One more time for the sake of God. I swear I'll give the best I've got. I won't let things keep me down. (Oh no~ No.) One more time for the sake of love. I know that I am strong enough. This life, this soul, was made for good. I remember some nights in the uproar of their little gang fights you would comfort me with protection. Father thank you. I remember one night, when the boss came, you were told to fight (right?) for the agency so you left me but you flashed your ring. Never turned to look back but you knew that I was still behind (yeah?) as your right hand would be signaling in secrecy. You led me to the front line of the battle. We were losing big time yet you cackled as we walked right past to freedom, at last. Sometimes life can be pretty hard, So to the ones that find this note: The code to the briefcase is the name of what lies inside. It is a symbol of unity, friendship, and shared lives. It is a reminder to be understanding, to trust, and to forgive. Please only take as many as you need and return the clues back to their former locations. Sincerely, The Ring Bearer. One more time for the sake of God. I swear I'll give the best I've got. I won't let things keep me down. (Oh no~ No.) One more time for the sake of love. I know that I am strong enough. This life, this soul, was made for good, for good. (Yeah.) External link * Song download * Instrumental version ---- Category:Songs Category:Criminal Idol